


Re:Creators AU where Selesia never had coffee and Sota gave her Mt.Dew instead

by Gunpuku_no_Bosco



Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunpuku_no_Bosco/pseuds/Gunpuku_no_Bosco
Summary: The fate of the world rests on Sota's beverage choice. How will the audience react to Selesia's newfound love for Soda?





	Re:Creators AU where Selesia never had coffee and Sota gave her Mt.Dew instead

\---Selesia sets her final attack in motion and says her last goodbyes---

Of course it came to this. What other fate would a shounen protagonist accept besides giving her life for her friends? 

“Matsubara,” she said with tears and flames in her face, “please, give my world stories and Mt.Dew.”

The transmission faded and a great ball of fire swelled within the bird cage. While it burned hot, a silent chill swept through the audience. Matsubara was the first to break the silence.

“I- I can’t...” he stammered. The weeping mangaka slammed his fist against the wall and cried out, “It’s trademarked!”

The other creators rushed to his aid, but their words of comfort were drowned out by a chorus of alarm bells and sirens.

“No no no no. Fuck no fuck fuck shit no god no!” Meteora cried from the helm. Her knuckles were white with a death grip on the control panel. Her normally inexpressive face contorted with horror as she realized for the first time that defeat and death were possible.

“What is it?” Kikuchihara yelled at her, “What’s going on!?”

With a thousand yard stare she looked through Kikuchihara’s general direction and answered shakily, “Selesia’s product placement. She broke the audience immersion, it’s already at zero and acceptance is plummeting to meet it as well.”

Sota backed into a corner, unaware of the metaphorical significance of his actions. Everything was falling apart around him. Setsuna was just the beginning. Now he had killed the whole world.

“We have 30 seconds until the birdcage collapses.” Meteora reported. “When it does, the real world and the chamber festival will merge, causing both to be destroyed.”

All was quiet as the creators accepted their fate. One by one they turned back to the screens or inwards to their own thoughts to face the end with dignity. Matsubara and Marine exchanged a longing glance. This was it, no more chances, no regrets. The two embraced and faced their final moments in a long overdue, passionate kiss.

In a far off airport lobby, Magane could feel the time approaching. She had stopped watching the chamber festival, instead relying on her impeccable sense of timing to save the day at the very last minute. A minute that arrived sooner than expected.

With a shark-like grin, she began her catchphrase. “Uso no uso,” Magane savored the moment and imagined the look on everyone's faces when Sota explained to them that she was the hero of this story. “Sore wa kururi to uragaeru.”

She snapped her fingers, and a bottle of Mt.Dew appeared in her hand. She blinked.

“How the fuck did he screw thi-” Magane began to blame Sota when the universe came to an abrupt end.


End file.
